


No, Come back

by Beth Harker (Beth_Harker)



Category: Cats (2019)
Genre: Fictober, Gen, I can’t believe I’m writing serious cats 2019 fic, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26824477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beth_Harker/pseuds/Beth%20Harker
Summary: Victoria has some questions for Macavity.
Relationships: Victoria & Macavity
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	No, Come back

It was said that Victoria lacked common sense. 

She didn’t believe that. In the months since she’d been tossed out like garbage and found herself initiated into the Jellicle tribe, she’d gained the wariness that most street cats had. She knew how to sleep with one eye open, where to hide from humans, and how to appear aloof when it was necessary. It was just that she didn’t hiss whenever she saw Rumpleteaser or Griddlebone, and would even say hello to them, which alarmed the other cats. Victoria never wanted to cast others out for their mistakes. She herself had been cast out of her human home for sharpening her claws on the living room couch, an act which had felt as natural as breathing to her, but which people no doubt considered unforgivable.

It was also said that Macavity was following Victoria. 

This Victoria did believe. The way the shadows around her sometimes moved and the way her fur often prickled and stood on end told her that this was true. Often she ran from these shadows, or else reassured herself by sticking close to Mistoffelees. Even so, little things she did went wrong. A mouse she was chasing disappeared in a puff of colored smoke. The beaded color Mistoffelees had given her became snagged on a piece of scrap metal she swore had not been there before, and broke into a hundred pieces. Everybody knew that Macavity was responsible for most of the bad things that went on in the Jellicle Junkyard, but though his deep and wicked laughter could sometimes be heard in the distance, he was never anywhere to be found. 

Exchanging pleasantries with Mungojerry was discouraged, but acceptable. A willingness to look Growltiger in the eye was foolish. Cassandra once took her aside. “You did right by the old glamour cat,” she’d said, “but you have to remember, they’re not all Grizabella. You need to be careful, and whatever you do, don’t think you can work your magic on Macavity, or else you’ll end up in a sorrier state than she ever was.” 

“Is that a threat?” Victoria had demanded. 

“Don’t be stupid. It’s a friendly warning.” 

On the day that Victoria summoned Macavity, she felt very stupid indeed, but also excited. The shadows were moving again, and she’d managed to get away from Mistoffelees’s kind watchfulness for the time being. She gazed right at the shadows, which seemed to slink away from her. 

“No,” she whispered. “Come back.” 

There was a flash in the shadows. White teeth glowed in the darkness, and disappeared. Hands closed down on her shoulders from behind, and she whipped around to find Macavity standing behind her. 

“Are you having a pleasant evening, my dear?” 

“Very.” Victoria tried to sound brave, but her ears were pressed back and her tail twitched with agitation. 

“I’ve been on your mind.” 

“It’s hard to avoid that, with you wreaking havoc on my life.” 

Macavity circled Victoria once, then came right up to her, placing a hand beneath her chin. His eyes were very green. “Come now. That’s not the only reason you’ve been thinking of me.” 

“That’s true.” 

Macavity waited. 

“I don’t see why you of all Jellicles _wanted_ to win the Jellicle ball.”

“I always win at everything in the end.” 

“Being reborn isn’t a prize that everyone would want. It comes with a cost as well. You have your people. Your... your powers! You seem to enjoy the trouble you create. Why would _you_ want to be an innocent kitten again?”

“I cheat at every game I play. Or maybe I just expose the games for what they are.” 

Victoria swallowed hard. 

“What really happens when you’re sent to the heavyside layer?” 

“Come with me sometime and I’ll show you.” 

“Do you die?” 

“Follow me, and I’ll show you what really happened to Grizabella.”

Victoria shook her head. 

Macavity tipped his hat at her. “Very well then. Perhaps you’re not ready for the truth. Try calling me again when you are.” 

With that, just as quickly as he’d come, Macavity was gone.


End file.
